


Thinking 'bout You

by babyitsAri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Boys Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Hate to Love, Hints of Larry - Freeform, M/M, Poor Zayn Malik, Rich Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyitsAri/pseuds/babyitsAri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a love-hate relationship between the two. Really? Who would expect that these two would eventually fall in love with each other as everyone noticed it's impossible for them to get along.</p><p> </p><p>Extended Summary:<br/>Liam is a boss and Zayn is working hard in order to provide for his own little sisters who needs all the care but also money for the future references.</p><p>I suck at summary, Sorry not sorry. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking 'bout You

**Author's Note:**

> See the end for more notes.

It's as if he thought everyday the hate they have for each other has already reach it's limits but no- Liam Payne is an asshole who is all muscles and brown eyes who owns more than anything he could handle off and here he is working for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post the first chapter soon! :)  
> It's just a sort of trailer. Ha! I'm plenty funny. And I'm crazy. Just so you know. :D


End file.
